Akimichi Bloodline Emote Battle Guide
__TOC__ RP Difficulty level: Medium. Pros: ''' * Ideal bloodline for those that seek an in between from support and a powerful duelist class. * Can easily be complemented with other paths, as Chakra is the main stat to manage this bloodline’s jutsu inventory. * High durability, ideal for mid game. '''Cons: * Needs a very solid taijutsu base with urgency. * Too dependant on chakra control and chakra. * Left exposed after their endgame technique , if chakra reserves go to a critical low or if chakra control is heavily damaged. Introduction Those who inherit the Akimichi Kekkei Genkai can be recognized by their bulky figure. However, don’t be mistaken; this accumulation of fat can be quickly transformed into chakra. Their metabolism is more aggressive than the average human’s (their drinks would make a normal human drunk with a few sips, as their metabolism is too strong for conventional alcohol) and will most of the time constantly be feeding themselves or snacking, however, these urges can be controlled with candy/sweets. The Akimichi are recognized as incredible warriors in close combat and among the best thanks to their enhanced strength, their expansion jutsu and their custom taijutsu style “Sumō”. Stats: Chakra control - An Akimichi will require a proper chakra distribution to improve their expansive technique and modify their body size while the fight goes on. Chakra - An Akimichi’s fuel is mainly her/his chakra reserves, depending on their reserves they will be able to perform specific techniques. Akimichi Techniques D-Rank Technique: At this stage, the Akimichi can grow the size of their abdominal section (Requires chakra control 3 and Chakra 3) thanks to this, this gives them the possibility to perform their first signature technique, the “'Human bullet tank'”. At this rank, their Sumō taijutsu style of combat grants them a taijutsu power +1 and Taijutsu defense +4 when active but costs 1 Energy to have active per turn. Human bullet tank technique: the Akimichi, while expanded only on their abdominal area, will violently rolls towards the target/s, giving the Akimichi an amount of turns depending on how much time he/she wants to keep rolling, each turn will have a chakra cost so it should be thought carefully. (While the Akimichi is on this state, he/she will continually attack the targets in extra offensive turns. The targets can defend themselves or opt to attack the Akimichi to interrupt it as long as the speed of said attack is above the one of the dashes, the ninjutsu/taijutsu power is above the taijutsu power used and they are targeted (projectile ninjutsu is the exception). While this technique is taking place, enemies and allies alike can take a recovery turn, fight each other or move (after each dash is made) as long as they are not targeted. D - rank : (Chakra control 3 and Chakra 3 required) cost low per turn Every dash made by the Akimichi will have a base speed of 5 and a taijutsu power damage of 3. On this rank, the Akimichi cannot attack more than one target per dash. C - rank : (Chakra control 5 and Chakra 5 required) cost medium per turn Every dash made by the Akimichi will have a base speed of 6 and a taijutsu power damage of 3. On this rank, the Akimichi will also strike those at close range to the target. The Akimichi from now on can also take 5 Kunai/shuriken from their inventory and wrap them around their body before their roll to increase their damage by taijutsu power 1. B - rank : (Chakra control 7 and Chakra 7 required) cost medium per turn Every dash made by the Akimichi will have a base speed of 7 and a taijutsu power damage of 4. A - rank : (Chakra control 9 and Chakra 9 required) cost high per turn Every dash made by the Akimichi will have a base speed of 9 and a taijutsu power damage of 4. S - rank : (Chakra control 10 and Chakra 10 required) cost very high per turn Every dash made by the Akimichi will have a base speed of 10 and a taijutsu power damage of 7. C-Rank Technique: At this stage, the Akimichi can grow twice their size! (Requires chakra control 5 and Chakra 5) this expansion (basic expansion) takes a single defensive turn to activate and will give the user a boost on their taijutsu power by 3 and a decrease on their speed by 4, something to note that while in this state, the Akimichi cannot be target of taijutsu power moves (Except if it’s made by another Akimichi with this partial expansion or a bigger expansion). The Akimichi will gain +3 Active and base taijutsu defense points while on this expanded state. B-Rank Technique: At this stage, the Akimichi can grow particular limbs individually (Requires chakra control 7 and Chakra 7) and will be now accustomed to distribute their chakra and calories even better, this gives them the ability to exchange 6 energy for 50 chakra points via consuming special pills Akimichi will lose 5 HP points upon converting calories into chakra (can only be done once during combat and not under attack). The Akimichi while on basic expansion, now can resist Ninjutsu as it is direct taijutsu power damage. The Akimichi can use now partial expansion, they can increase the size of their limbs considerably and stretch them, increasing the reach and enhanced strength of their taijutsu style . You can enhance a single taijutsu attack with this with an extra chakra cost, however, once in A-rank and S-rank you can add this technique to combo attacks: B - Rank partial expansion: cost medium Taijutsu power +2 Melee speed cannot be above 7 it can be extended to a medium range only for an extra cost of 10 chakra points. the cost energy cost of dodging this kind of attack goes up by 1. A - Rank partial expansion: cost high Taijutsu power +4 melee speed cannot be above 6 can reach medium range for 10 chakra points and a long range for 15 chakra points. the cost energy cost of dodging this kind of attack goes up by 2. S - Rank partial expansion: cost very high Taijutsu power +6 melee speed cannot be above 5, can reach both medium and long range with an added cost of 15 chakra points.the cost energy cost of dodging this kind of attack goes up by 3. A-Rank Technique: At this stage, the Akimichi can increase their size by quadruple the original size they have with their new technique “Super expansion jutsu” (Requires chakra control 8 and Chakra 8) takes a single defensive turn to activate and will give the user a boost on their taijutsu power of +5 and a decrease on their speed of -5. The chakra cost per turn to keep up this expansion is of medium per turn. As in the basic expansion the Akimichi cannot be targeted by power moves on this state, however, due to the gigantic size the Akimichi has on this state, the dodge energy costs increase by 2 energy. The Akimichi at this stage can manage their calories even more, allowing themselves to burn the calories twice (Once every 13 turns) and without pills. (Cannot be burned while attacking/being attacked). While in basic expansion jutsu, (Requires chakra control 9 and chakra 8) the Akimichi can focus a very considerable amount of chakra on any of their fist, nearly emulating iron. Their chakra infused fist will allow them to gain a boost of 8 taijutsu power and an extra ninjutsu power damage of - 5 taijutsu defense points. Chakra cost very high. S-Rank Technique: (Requires chakra control 10 and chakra 10) On this stage the user unlocks the powerful butterfly mode, the user will burn the majority of the calories on their body, transforming them into chakra which will emanate from their backs, making it look like the user has wings. In this state the Akimichi body shape will be thin but their Taijutsu power, Melee speed/speed and taijutsu defense gain a bonus of +8, making them an extremely dangerous foe in close combat in this state. They will have the ability to send 2 gusts (from the third turn of having entered this mode) of chakra with their wings that will make a Taijutsu power damage of 6 to anyone nearby the target selected and they will have a speed of 10 range. The Akimichi’s berserk mode will last 7 turns, after this, they will not be able to use Akimichi jutsu until the end of the conflict, and their chakra level will be capped to a 40% and their HP will lower to a 50% due to the massive caloric loss. Butterfly bombing: cost 7 This technique can be done while on butterfly mode, it consists of a chakra enhanced strike with a fist, the user focuses all her/his weight on this attack that will cause a direct massive damage of Taijutsu power 10 plus, 7 Taijutsu power damage to anyone from close to a long range due to a massive shock wave generated by the first impact and a stun (-4 Base Taijutsu defense and -4 melee speed/speed) for the next turn, this can be done once in the whole fight and will. This can only be done once during the butterfly mode lifetime. Category:Emote Battle Guide